Das verblüferster Geheimnis
by pegein
Summary: Tarrant  der verrückter Hutmacher  hat werend eine Suche nach neuen Kräuter eine schwarze Rose entdeckt. Er  ging mit Tweedledum und Tweedledee zu der weisse Königin. Und da pasierte es...  Die Rose ist wirklich ein Geheimnis.
1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wunderland

Das verblüferster Geheimnis

(aller Zeiten)

Seit einigen Tagen war Alice schon verschwunden. Der verrückte Hutmacher wollte eine neue Sorte Tee erfinden. Denn sie wollten wieder einmal eine Teeparty feiern. Der Tee musste aber irgendwie anders schmecken. Darum suchte Tarrant auf eine Wisse gegenüber eines Waldes nach neuen Zutaten. Er war nicht Alain. Die beiden Eierbrüder (so nenne ich sie) waren auch dabei. „Gut gedacht", sagte einer. „ Aber nichts gebracht", erwiderte der andere. „ Jaja sucht weiter", stöhnte Tarrant ohne Hoffnung mehr was Neues zu finden. Plötzlich erschrak Tarrant sich. „ Was ist das? Du Gütiger Himmel!" „ Wow noch nie gesehen", staunte einer der Brüder. „ Nein noch nie", schaute der andere Sprachlos. „ Ne schwarze Rose. Wir müssen es der Königin zeigen. Kommt mit!", befahl Tarrant die Zwei. Und so machten sie sich auf dem Weg ohne ein neuer Kräuter für die Teeparty gefunden zu haben. Dafür was anderes. Unterwegs fanden sie Grinser. „Und was macht ihr den so?", fragte er neugierig.

Tarrant: „ Wir bringen diese Rose zu Miranda."

Grinser: „ Tarry! Die ist ja schwarz. Frag ihr ob sie reden kann. Die anderen können das

auch."

Tarrant: „ Gute Idee. Rose kannst du mich hören?"

Die Rose aber gab keine Antwort.

Tarrant: „ Nein sie redet nicht. Also bis dann auf der Teeparty."

Verabschiedeten sie sich. Erst am späten Abend waren sie angekommen. Die Königin hat schon auf sie gewartet.

Königin: „ Und was habt ihr denn so mitgebracht?"

Tweedledum: „ Nix grosse."

Tweedledee: „ Nur ne Rose."

Tarrant: „ Hier Miranda. Das ist eine schwarze Rose. Sie kann aber nicht reden."

Miranda: „ Aber tanzen kann sie."

Tarrant: „ Ja und sie wird immer grösser."

Ja was die da sehen ist wahr. Die Wolken die das Mondlicht versteckt haben wurden immer schwächer. Miranda nahm die schwarze Rose, dass Tarrant in einen Pflanzentopf hielt und legte sie auf den runden Tisch auf der Veranda. Die Strahlen des Mondes schwebten durch den Sternen vollen Himmel und berührten sanft den Horizont. Als sie zu letzt auch die Rose berührten, fing sie eine schöne Melodie zu singen. Die Vier staunten. Um die Rose wurde es violett. Der Wind fing an zu wehen das, dass violette licht der Rose um her schwebte und wie kleinen violetten blauen Schlangen weg in der Luft schlichen, und dann wieder zurück zu der Rose kamen. Es sah als käme das alles aus eine andere Dimension, obwohl es in Unterland statt findet.

Hofentlich gefählt euch meine Geschichte. Aber ich schreibe dann noch mehr Kapitels.

Hihi viel Spass!


	2. Chapter 2

**und hier geht es weiter**

**Viel spass**

Die vier betrachteten die Rose eine Zeit lang. Sie verzauberten sich aber fanden es irgendwie komisch, dass es Nacht aktiv war. Hoffentlich ist es nicht schlimmes. Denn die weisse Königin hat keine Ahnung was das für eine Pflanze sein kann. Nach einen kleinen Gespräch über die Tee Party ging Miranda schlafen und Tarrant dürfte schon zum 2-mal in dem Grossen weissen Schloss übernachten. Am nächsten morgen war es ein bisschen" zu heiss". Eigentlich ist es in Unterland normal, nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt. Das ist aber ein bisschen Komisch. Alles was seit gestern passiert ist Komisch. Die morgen Sonne prallt in Tarrants Zimmer hinein das er aufwachen musste. Er stand auf waschte sich mit der Seife das nach Lavendel roch. Miranda wartete mit Tweedledum und Tweedledee im Esszimmer. Das Frühstück war eine Schokolade Vanille Glase.

Tarrant: „ Danke für alles Miranda."

Miranda: „ Nichts zu danken. Das ist meine flicht."

Tarrant: „ Wo habt ihr eigentlich die Rose gestern gelassen?"

Miranda: „Oh nein! Ich habe sie auf der Veranda vergessen."

Tarrant und sie standen gleich zeitig auf und schauten sich an und rannten auf der Veranda zu. Zum Glück war die Rose noch da. Sie ist wieder kleiner geworden und singt nicht mehr. Plötzlich fing die Rose an zu schweben. „ Heiser Tag heute. Nicht war!" Ertönte eine bekannte Stimme. Sie sahen auf und wer sahen sie? Natürlich Grinser, der sich langsam wieder sichtbar machte.

Grinser: „ Habt ihr den etwas von der Rose wissen können?"

Miranda: „ Ja! Grüss dich Grinser"

Tarrant: „ Gestern Abend als der Mond sich zeigte, ist da was passiert. Sie hat angefangen zu

Tanzen und summte irgendein unbekanntes Lied."

Grinser staunte aber sagte nichts. Keiner wusste aber warum es so heiss geworden war. Hatte vielleicht die schwarze Rose etwas damit zu tun? Wer weiss. Zwei Tage vergingen und es warm immer noch heiss. Die dürren Gräser waren noch trockener geworden. Das was Tarrant faszinierte waren die Kakteen die zwischen der Blumen wuchsen. Obwohl sie gefährlich aussahen mit den Stacheln, hatten trotzdem kleine Blüten und taten keine Fliege zu leide. Miranda war auf der Veranda und starte die Rose an. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was das sein konnte. Sie schaute verwirt aber entspannt auf dem Wasserfall. Als sie ein Staubwolke oder besser gesagt eine Staubwolke mit eine Drachenkopf aus der Verne sah. Sie stand auf und rief Tarrant und die Anderen.


	3. Chapter 3

**h****ier ist der 3 Kapitel **

Tarrant, die Eierbrüder, Mc Twisp, Märzhase, Haselmaus, Grinser und Königin Miranda sahen auf und fragten sich wer oder was das sein Könnte. Das unbekannte lange Staubwolkewesen flog ein paar Lupings und Achten. Dann starrte es gerade und mysteriös auf der Veranda zu. Die Eierbrüder, Mc Twisp und der Märzhase versteckten sich hinter Tarrant. Grinser wie immer löste sich in Luft auf. Miranda trat ein schritt zurück. Und die Haselmaus sprang auf das Gellende und wartete gespannt. Das Wesen kam immer näher. Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass das Geheimnisvolle Wesen ein Drachenkopf hatte. Aber es hatte keine Flügel. Es war einfach nur wie ne Schlange am schlingen. Etwa an der hälfte des Weges ( in der Luft ) blieb es stehen. Sein staubiger sandiger Körper rollte sich zusammen. Eben wie eine Schlange. Aber der Hals wurde breiter, Muskulöser. Den Kopf konnte man schon besser erkennen. Es bekam Vorderbeine. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ja ich schreibe mal weiter. Also. Es bildete sich ein Rücken und irgendwie auch ein rundlichen Bauch. Es spitzte die Ohren die zwischen der staubige Mähne heraus kamen und schnupperte mit den Nüstern in dem es den Kopf 90 Grad auf der Veranda zeigte. Bevor es sich aber fertig verwandeln konnte, flog es weiter Richtung Veranda. Der Staubige Körper verschwand ausser der Kopf. Plötzlich hörte man die Stimme von Grinser.

Grinser: „ Ich glaube wir werden Gute freunde. Es kann sich auch verwandeln."

Miranda: „ Ja hoffentlich ist es nicht gefährlich."

Es kam immer wie näher und es wurde immer grösser. Die schwarze Rose fing an zu singen und zu tanzen. Es wurde wieder grösser. Obwohl es erst sechs Uhr war und die Sonne mit ihre warmen strahlen noch Unterland beleuchten. Jetzt sah man, dass das Wesen aus Sand besteht und es flog langsam aber ein bisschen nervös auf sie zu.

Tweedledee: „ Oh nein es kommt uns Fressen."

Tweedledum: „ Hoffentlich hat er schon gegessen."

Aus der schwarzen Rose kamen wieder diese blauen violetten Schlangen. Das sandige braune Wesen schwebte genau vor der Veranda. Es schwebte hin und her bis es gegenüber von ihnen stehen blieb. Sein Schlangenkörper rollte sich wieder zusammen, der Hals wurde breiter, es entstand ein gebogener rücken, die Vorderbeine erschienen wieder, das runde Bauch, die Ohren und die sandige Mähne auf der linke Seite, dass wie ein Wasserfall fiel. Ein geruderter Po kam jetzt auch noch mit einem ebenfalls langen Schweif. Wären dessen das Wesen sich verwandelte schlingen sich die blaue violette Schlagenchen die Beine der Tieres hinauf schlängelten ihn weiter den Hals und den rundlichen Bauch und z Schluss verschwanden sie wieder in der Rose. Die Rose war wieder kleiner geworden und still. Man hörte nur eine Männliche tiefe Stimme. „ Ich will euch nicht fresse. Ich bin Vegetarier."


End file.
